


Zukka Youtuber AU

by FearfulKitten



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sokka is a youtuber, Swordfighting, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten
Summary: Youtuber au inspired by @ratatosk-express on Tumblr – Link to the post (https://ratatosk-express.tumblr.com/post/622032956613115904/okay-so-idk-if-youtuber-aus-are-still-a-thing)Sokka has a channel dedicating to his inventions and other projects, but his live streams are particularly famous for the amazing stories he tell. He gets upset when his audience doesn't believe he is a sword master.Basically everything is the same, except it’s in a modern setting and Sokka is relatively internet famous.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 1450





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for clicking my work!  
> Just a little heads up, I change some details from the post in this fic. I hope that's okay! Either way, I hope you enjoy the reading, and let me know what you think in the comments, if you feel like it!

Sokka tells his audience a lot of stories during his streams. Most of them are from his journey with the avatar, although he occasionally talks about his childhood in the Southern Water Tribe. Many of his fans watch these streams because of them, even if the overwhelming majority believes them to be fake. After he came back and decided to expand his content, Sokka found out he is particularly good at storytelling, and it granted him an audience that didn’t even followed his main channel but appreciated the contents of his live streams.

He got annoyed sometimes when he recieved comments that treated his life experiences as a fantasy. His biggest mistake was sharing Yue’s story with his fans; all of the teasing and ‘yeah right’ comments really got to him, but there wasn’t much to be done. It was quite a surreal story, and if they wouldn’t believe him there wasn’t much he could do to prove it. Too many people have already forgotten the old spirits of the moon and the ocean and how crucial they are to water benders, so if they didn’t believe that, they wouldn’t believe Yue’s sacrifice.

They did believe his stories about the Kyoshi Warriors. After all that happened the girls became quite famous, and even if they thought the details were too exagerated and fake (I mean, the avatar was there? And he dated one of the warriors? Please.), it wasn’t impossible, that’s for sure. I mean, he did talk about attending formal events with his boyfriend, so, yeah, why not? The Kyoshi Warriors attend those too, don’t they?

Speaking of his boyfriend, he told them little about him. His audience knew he existed, but he was never seen on camera and there were many stories or commentaries involving him, but he never went too deep into it. When asked about it, he told them his significant other was a private guy, and he himself didn’t feel like there was a huge need to share their romantic lives online. Most people were pretty respectful from that point onwardars, although there are always some exceptions.

More often than not, his quick comments about his daily life involved him, and everyone though they were super sweet, although most of them gave his audience the impression that he was dating a very socially awkward and overly emotional man. They weren’t exactly wrong, they just didn’t have the whole truth; still they always asked Sokka to see them at least once during his live streams. One of the most know and loved stories about him had been told in a stream as he built a new house for the turtle ducks’ lake. The last one was getting too old, and he had nothing else to do with his time.

“Hey, did I ever tell you guys about the time my boyfriend brought like, eight little turtle ducks home?”

The comment section was filled with negative responses, although some were very panicked.

“Yeah, it’s true. Happened about two weeks after I moved in. They were all babies and their mom got hit by a car? Some jerk was probably speeding and the poor creature died, leaving her children behind. He brought them here because they were too young and he was afraid they’d die if left alone.”

Many comments were praising him for the action, and some were worried about what happened to the little creatures.

“It was kinda of cute but I got a little freaked out about where to put them. Then he told me we have a pond? I swear, this place is so big I could die from starvation after getting lost on my way to the kitchen.”

He laughed. Once again, a lot of comments talking about how full of shit he was flooded the chat.

“I’m serious guys. I’d rather bring him to my tribe, but that’s really not an option, unfortunatly. So I moved here, and I think I only know about 30% of this building even after being here for like, almost a year.”

Someone told him to write a map.

“Hah, yeah, I should probably do that.” He smiled. “Actually, that reminds me of that time me and my friends got stuck in a cave with a bunch of crazy hippies while trying to get to Omashu. We were looking for an earth bending master for Aang. It was wild, the tunnels kept moving so I couldn’t keep a map of the labyrinth, and a badger mole almost ate me.”

The comment section went wild again. Some people were excited because he was finally telling a story, some people were calling bullshit on the moving tunnels... It was chaotic, and Sokka loved that. He was pretty chaotic himself, so this crazy comment section always amused him.

Sokka didn’t care that his stories weren’t believed. He understood that his situation was... unusual. Besides, many stories he told were of public knowledge already, he just set the record straight for most of them, adding unknow details or straight up correcting lies. There was only one thing he couldn’t stand being questioned on; his skills. When he mentioned he once built an armor for Aang’s sky bison, he wasn’t mad when they laughed at the idea that he was the avatar’s friend, no, he was mad when someone commented that he was lying about knowing how to build an armor. After that, he put out a series of videos on his channel in which he forged an armor for himself from scratch, even if he knew he’d never use it (And every single one of them started with a screenshot from said comment).

So his irritation at this moment really shouldn’t be a surprise. After showing off the sword he made for his channel, he told his audience about how he learned all he knew in the art of the sword from Piandao, who told him he had great potential to surpass even him. Of course, the comment section laughed again.

“It’s true!” He exclaimed, exasperated “Why would I lie about something like that? Okay, I see _why_ I would lie about something like that, but really, I’m not lying. I swear!”

The comments still went on.

“Okay, you know what? I’ll prove it.” He got up and moved some furniture around to open enough space for a duel “HEY JERKBENDER,” He yelled from his door “GET IN HERE! AND BRING YOUR SWORDS!”

The audience heard a voice.

“What is it, Sokka? Did something happen?”

“No babe,” They heard Sokka answer, with a much softer tone this time, before planting a kiss to the other’s face “My viewers think I’m lying about being a swordsman, so I need to prove myself.”

“Really?” They heard an unimpressed voice.

“Hey, you’re all about honor, aren’t you? Help me defend mine for once.” Sokka apeared in the picture again, smiling, followed by Zuko, as in _the Firelord_ Zuko. Many jaws were dropped.

“Fine, but I won’t make this easy.” He swung his dual swords.

“Me neither.”

They attacked each other for some time, occasionally getting out of the frame before jumping back in. Sokka eventually tossed an used shirt at Zuko’s face to throw him off. It made him confused, but he didn’t give up so easily.

“Unfair!” He exclaimed, getting up and defending himself from another one of Sokka’s attack “I’ll fire bend if you keep this up.”

“You’re getting me a replacement for anything you burn!” Sokka complained, jumping on his bed for leverage, but Zuko kicked it and he fell with an emasculating yelp. The fire bender had the upper hand now, but Sokka was quick to get up.

Eventually, Sokka managed to disarm Zuko, and used the tip of his sword to lift his chin up.

“You really ought to practice more with the swords.” He said, a smug smile on his face.

“Shut up, you dork.” Zuko answered, a little frustrated from the loss, but mostly proud of his boyfriend’s mastery.

He walked up to his boyfriend, replacing the blade with his fingers.

“Thanks baby. You’re the best.” He leaned in and softly kissed him. Once he tried to step back, he felt Zuko gripping him by the waist, holding him and deepening their kiss.

“I miss you. We barely had any time together this week.” Zuko complained “Go by my room when you’re done, okay?”

“Sure babe.” Sokka smiled, still being held by Zuko “Wait, why don’t you say hello, then I end the transmisson, huh? They’ve been wanting to see you for a while.”

“Really?” Zuko asked, a little amazed and curious.

“Yeah! I think they fell in love with you after I told them about the turtle ducks. But, honestly, who wouldn’t.” Sokka smiled and guided him to the camera “See guys, I told you I’m a...” He turned his face to the screen again “Oh.”

“Oh.” Zuko mimicked, watching as the comments rolled in faster than he could read, all of them some sort of variation of _‘Is that the fucking Firelord?’_.

“I-I...” Sokka stuttered “I mean, I’m pretty sure I mentioned his name.”

A comment said _‘Yeah but there are many Zukos in the world’_.

“It’s not my fault you don’t believe my stories! I told you I travelled with the avatar, the same avatar who is friends with the Firelord, who happens to be my boyfriend. I thought it was kinda obvious.”

 _‘Wait’_ Said another comment _‘SO IT’S ALL TRUE???’_.

“What do you mean it’s all- _Yes it’s all true_. Of course it is.” He looked at the comments flooding in and sighed. “Y’know what? I’ll deal with this tomorrow. I love you guys, but I’m a little too tired to do this now. Byeeee!”

With that, he turned the stream off. Zuko had an amused smile on his face.

“What?” Sokka asked.

“Nothing.” He answered “I’m just... I don’t know, when you said they wanted to see me I thought it was because I’m the Firelord and all. But... They didn’t know. They wanted to see me from the dumb stories you tell them about me.” Zuko smiled at the ground “You must’ve painted me in a very kind light, love.”

“I mean... There’s no way I can paint you in a bad light, really.” Sokka placed his hands in Zuko’s waist “You know that, don’t you?” Zuko kept his gaze fixated on the ground “Zuko, baby, you’re a great, kind, brave man. And I’m madly in love with you because of it.”

“I love you too Sokka.” Zuko smiled, but still couldn’t bring himself to look at Sokka. After some time together, Sokka figured it was best to just let him look at wherever, if it made him comfortable. He already had to sustain too much eye contact as fire lord, so when he was in his arms, Sokka just wanted the man to be at ease. Even if that meant he wouldn’t always look him in the eye.

“C’mon,” He squeezed his sides slightly “Take me to your room, my lord, because mine is too messy for the cuddles you deserve.” Sokka teased, getting a small chucke from Zuko as he turned to walk out of his boyfriend’s chaotic room.

“It is impressive how messy your room is, considering our maids clean it everyday.”

“What can I say? It’s one of my many talents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the original post had Zuko as a winner, but in my opinion, Sokka has more skill and more free time to practice, so eventually he would definetly surpass Zuko.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! I don't have a beta reader, and english is not my first language, so if there are anymistakes I haven't seen, feel free to point them out in the comments, it helps me a lot, hehe. Any feed back is more than welcome! If you like my writing and would like to request me anything, I have a tumblr blog @fearfulkittenwrites. Send me an ask! Go follow me there or at @fearful-kitten01, if you wanna say hi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q&A time! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I just want to thank all of you for the amount of love last chapter got! It really made my week, if not my entire month of july.
> 
> If you guys have any hc for Zukka (or anything, really) that you'd like me to write, a prompt, anything, send them my way on tumblr, @fearfulkittenwrites. I mean it, I really want to write them more but I can't come up with any ideas, I don't know why.
> 
> Anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy 💜💜💜

_@boomerangguy on twitter: So, u guys must have many questions,,,,, ask away, me and my luv will be recording a vid today clearing those up._

_ps you guys can also apologize for not believing my swordmastery_

“Hi.” Sokka started, sitting next to Zuko. He pressed his hands together “I understand that my lack of clarification on the fact that my boyfriend Zuko is also Zuko, the Firelord, may have caused a general panic last night. In my defense, I though you guys were better than that. I was wrong. It was very reckless of me to call him into one of my live streams without making sure you were all properly informed that the love of my life is indeed the Firelord. I can see how my actions must have hurt all of the dumbasses in my audience and can only say that I’m sorry and I’ll try to do better.”

“That...” Zuko whispered “That was sarcasm, right? You don’t really talk to them like that, do you?”

Sokka bursted in a fit of laughter.

“Yes, love, it was sarcasm.” He gave him a sweet peck on the lips. This moment was left on the video purely because Sokka found it to be very endearing.

The scene cuts to a screenshot of a tweet along with Sokka’s voice:

“How did you two meet? And was it love at first sight?”

Zuko had red cheeks in embarassement.

“I think we can leave the meeting part out.”

“Agreed.” Sokka said “But no, it wasn’t love at first sight. We weren’t even exactly friends for a while either. We both had girlfriends at some point too.”

Another tweet is brought up, this time Zuko reads it.

“Are there ever any problems in the relationship due to your differing cultural backgrounds and upbringing?”

“It’s not all roses.” Sokka answers “It took me some time to understand some of the culture from around here, and the first weeks after I moved in weren’t exactly peachy either.”

“Sokka has a lot of traditions and customs from his water tribe heritage that I never knew of and he can’t always take part in, being away from his tribe. I can also tell he misses some of the more simple dishes they used to eat there and the overall life he used to lead.” Zuko held his hand gently, rubbing circles in its back. He didn’t look at the camera when he spoke “I try my best to make up for it, but it’s quite clear that when it comes to that, Sokka is getting the short end of the stick.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Sokka said “I was never that much invested in cultural tradition and spiritual rituals anyways. Besides, I’d give up much more to be with you.” He reaches Zukko’s cheek, who giggles, and then another tweet shows up on the screen “Can you show us the castle???”

“No. Only the parts that are already of public knowledge, such as the ballroom, and Sokka’s bedroom.” Zuko answered “It’s for our safety. I hope you can understand.” Once again, a tweet is brought up “What was your first date like?”

“It was an unexpected and unplanned first date.” Sokka smiled, placing a hand on the back of his blushing boyfriend “I was at his uncle’s tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon? I told you about it, the best tea shop in the world, and Zuko happened to be visiting at the same time. We were catching up for a while, and well, his uncle came up to our table and said he always knew we’d make a great couple. We got a little embarassed, but that gave me the guts to invite him for dinner that night and, well, here we are.”

“Yeah,” Zuko smiled “Uncle is very wise. And his tea _is_ unmatched.”

“Anyone who ever visits Ba Sing Se must make a stop there, trust me. I’m more of a coffee guy myself, but that tea? That’s the s---.” One more screenshot came up “How did _you_ end up with the Firelord, Sokka? And to the Firelord, what about Sokka annoys you the most.”

“Ha!” Zuko laughed “I think the real question is what did the _Firelord_ do to deserve Sokka.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Sokka smiled. He cut out the part where he told Zuko to never think he doesn’t deserve him, because he’s the one who’s lucky to have him. They went on for about ten minutes over the same point, like the grossly sweet couple they are. Zuko asked him if that could stay out of the video.

“And to answer the second question, I have to say, his eating.”

“Hey!”

“He eats like an animal. It’s... somehow adorable when we are alone, but during formal events? A disgrace.”

“Hey! I’m getting better at the cutlery stuff.”

“Sure you are babe.” Zuko patted his face, smiling, then turned to the camera and slowly moved his head in a negative motion.

“HEY!” The scene cut again, but this time it showed the couple once more. The outro music played in the background “Okay, I think that’s enough. I know we didn’t cover everything, but that’s what we have to offer you right now! If you liked this, then please leave a like, a comment and consider subscribing to the channel. I build a lot of cool stuff and play videogames on stream on thurdays. Sometimes I build things on live too! So stick around if that’s your thing. I love you all, thanks for watching, Sokka out.” The screen went dark, but he left in Zuko’s voice

“Sokka out, really? That’s how you finish your videos?”

“Yeah, it’s co- Wait. Don’t you watch them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I know these aren't an awful lot of questions but I had a really hard time coming up with them. HOWEVER, if you do have a question that you'd think should be asked and deserve to be answered, leave them in the comments, please! If I get enough of them, I might make another chapter. I'd put your username before it on the text.
> 
> On a very unrelated note, if you enjoy batfam content, I suggest you follow me on tumblr. I'm working on a multi-chapter fic for them that should be released soon.  
> Thanks for reading! Love you all 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't have a beta reader, and english is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes I haven't seen, feel free to point them out in the comments, it helps me a lot, hehe. Any feed back is more than welcome! If you like my writing and would like to request me anything, I have a tumblr blog @fearfulkittenwrites. Send me an ask! Go follow me there or at @fearful-kitten01, if you wanna say hi!


End file.
